Dust: An Elysian Legacy
by FurryFlesk
Summary: When plans for the invasion on General Gaius' fortress go awry, an unlikely person returns as a hero. But with their parents' killer returned, what will become of Dust and Ginger? Only time will tell. [This project is being redone completely]


_**A/N: So, this story takes place right before what should be the Moonblood's invasion on Gaius's fortress. Also, you will hear me refer to Dust's family as wolves. That means Dust, Jin, Cassius, and Ginger. They seem obviously canine, but foxes don't quite fit the build. Sorry if this upsets anyone.**_

* * *

The Moonblood camp had been set aflame. Dust sprinted through the camp, attempting to evacuate any Moonblood that hadn't yet escaped. However, as he attempted to find the remaining Moonbloods, he heard a familiar feminine scream; the scream of a friend… No, his sister. He heard Ginger's scream.

With great haste, Dust sprinted to the source but was horrified by the sight. Before him he saw General Gaius who was holding Ginger in the air by her throat, choking the life out of her. "Ginger!" Dust shrieked, reaching out toward her. With this, General Gaius finally turned his attention to Dust.

"Cassius, my old friend…" he began. "I am glad to see you again, but… You seem misguided." He released Ginger causing her to drop to the ground hard, coughing and gasping for air. "You've let these Moonbloods brainwash you, but do not fear. I will show you the light."

"N-no…" Dust growled. "I am not Cassius! You are mistaken, General Gaius, and I will put a stop to your endless slaughter!"

General Gaius sighed before turning to the two soldiers behind him. "Kill the girl," he barked before returning to Dust. "So be it, Cassius. If you will not come willingly I'll have to subdue you and force you to remember the hard way." General Gaius drew his sword but froze suddenly when he heard two metallic items hit the ground followed by loud thuds. Turning around, he saw a sight he'd never thought he'd see.

Standing in front of Ginger was a man that looked almost identical to Dust, save for his colors. His outfit, rather than being teal, was a soft gray and the fur underneath was an almost pure white. In his hand was a familiar looking longsword, nothing even close to the Blade of Ahrah. As General Gaius stared at the wolf before him, Ginger let out what seemed to be a terrified shriek before sprinting past the stunned general and into the arms of Dust, who caught her and began to hold her close as he looked to his doppelganger.

"I… I was indeed mistaken," General Gaius said aloud, a smile forming on his face. "Cassius… Hah, I was a fool to think this runt was you." Gaius' smile, however, soon faded into a frown. "Yet even you slaughter my soldiers. I guess you truly have been brainwashed."

"Give it a rest," the wolf snapped. "Run while you have the chance, Gaius. You stand no chance against the two of us." He bared his fangs and held his sword behind him the same way Dust would.

Gaius growled before grabbing his blade and swinging at his new opponent with it. "You are a fool, Cassius!" he yelled, though Dust's doppelganger merely sidestepped the attack like it was nothing. "You never stood a chance against me and you know…"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, he was met with a swift kick to the face, knocking him away from the three. "I'll give you only one last chance, Gaius… Run." The wolf let out a snarl, his grip on his sword tightening.

As much as he hated to admit it, General Gaius knew he couldn't fight two of Cassius. With a growl, he stood up before saying "I will come back for you, old friend, and I will save you." With that, he bolted in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Ginger was sobbing, her face buried in Dust's chest as he held her. "Calm down, Ginger," he said softly. "You're safe now." However, her sobbing and shivering didn't even remotely seem to slow down, let alone stop.

The wolf stared at Dust and Ginger, looking them both up and down, before repeating "Ginger…" He looked to the lupine girl and smirked before speaking once more. "I thought you looked familiar. You're Jin's sister, no?" He let the slightest chuckle escape his lips, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Ginger took a quick glance back at the wolf, tears still streaming down her face. "You… Y-you monster…" she whined before hiding her face again. Dust seemed caught off guard by Ginger's behavior until their new "ally" spoke again.

"That must make you Jin…" The wolf laughed before saying "You must have held some sort of admiration for me, killer or not, to have not only copied my style of dress, but my style of combat as well."

Dust stared in shock before asking "What do you mean _your_ style of dress and combat? They belonged to Cassius before myself."

The wolf only laughed. "Yes, they did." His smile then faded to a frown as he cocked his head to the side. "Do you truly not recognize me? Did our fight all those years ago mean nothing?"

That was when the realization hit him. This wolf was… No, he couldn't be. "Who are you?" Dust snarled, holding Ginger tighter.

"Isn't it obvious?" his doppelganger retorted. "You hear my name plenty only moments ago."

"My name is Cassius."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was a wee bit rushed, only because most of the effort for this story was put into later chapters. Sorry if this little piece is crap, but I promise you it'll get better.**_


End file.
